


And Don't Tell Me

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afternoon delight heh heh, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Music, Office Sex, Stripping, Teasing, skoulsonfest2k15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skoulsonfest2k15 - Day 1: Record Player.  Coulson's been hard at work all day and Skye shows up in a good mood determined to distract him. Mostly excuses for getting Coulson to do a strip tease.</p><p>Song is Dusty Springfield's version of You Don't Own Me: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTQfyY48HRs</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Don't Tell Me

The morning had been spent running errands, getting things set up for their next op.

When she returned to the base, she was almost a little wistful, watching the sun turn everything golden as she pulled up to the Playground on the scooter.

After she passed the checkpoints, she parked it on the lowered ramp of the Bus, put the helmet down on the seat and made her way back into the base.

Swinging the backpack off her shoulder, she opened the zipper pocket on the side and popped in to hand off a flash drive she had retrieved for Simmons and checking her watch before turning and heading on her way.

"Hunter," she said, tossing the small box at him on the chair in the common room, as he reached quickly for it.

"Gently," he said, disapproving.

"You're welcome," she said, before continuing on.

"Looks like you made good time," May said, as she crossed her in the hall. "Practice later?"

"Yeah," Skye said. "Coulson in his office?"

"Been in there all day," May said, turning back towards her. "Nose to the grindstone."

He was prepping for their next mission. They were planning on going after some enemy assets based on an information trail and a hunch her geek squad had followed after coming across some HYDRA purchase orders. Someone's fondness for a particular Peruvian chocolate was about to sell them downstream.

She stopped in front of the coffee maker and looked up at the office windows. The light from outside had turned it a lovely amber color within, she could see its tone through the frosted glass of his office.

Grabbing a couple of cups of coffee, she headed slowly up the stairs, hoping he'd be up for the interruption. Sometimes he'd get lost in this stuff, and pulling him out before he was ready had proved extremely challenging.

The music coming softly out from the door made her feel hopeful, though, and she stopped for a moment before stepping all the way inside.

Coulson had his back to her, his weight shifted to one hip, tapping a pen against his suit slacks to the music.

She smiled, thinking to herself how she rarely got the chance to catch him unawares. A small sacrifice for being used to working on the same page.

He stretched the back of his neck a little and swayed his shoulders, humming along with the tune.

"Hey," she said, as he swiveled around towards her, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You're back," he said, relaxing to smile softly at her.

"I brought you a coffee," she said, walking towards him and setting the cup on the nearby table. "Thought you could use a break."

"Thanks," he said, walking towards it and picking up the cup to sip. "Everything go okay out there?"

"Fine," she said, getting distracted by the light from the window hitting the side of his face. And the music. Her hand reached past him to pick up the album cover propped up by the record player as she put her own cup down and swung off her backpack, settling it into the chair.

"You like it?" he asked. "Dusty Springfield."

"Yeah," she answered. Listening to the sultry voice and the playful tempo were giving her intrusive thoughts, and he slipped his hands around her waist. She leaned into him, his lips pressing against her temple as he eyed the doorway.

"So, that kind of break," she said. He was obviously having the same ideas. She set the sleeve down and tipped her chin up towards his.

He kissed her full on the mouth.

She sighed and drank him in, tasting the coffee on him, and could feel and see the color from the outside light dance across her eyelids.

"May said you've had your head in it all day," she replied, pushing away from him and walking to the office door. She turned its handle, holding the lock behind her to face him.

"Why don't you relax, take your jacket off?"

He raised his eyebrows at the tone of her voice.

Just as he began to slip out of it, another tune began on the record. It's tinny beats punctuating his shoulders slipping out of the jacket.

Pausing for a moment, he watched her face register a mix of amusement and arousal. He smirked slightly and went along with it.

> You don't own me, I'm not just one of your many toys

She bit down on one of her fingers as he slipped out of his jacket and tossed it on the chair.

"Good?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"The shirt?" she asked, leaning against the door, her hand sliding to rest across her stomach.

> And don't tell me what to do  
>  And don't tell me what to say

He considered it, then gamely began to loosen his tie, lifting his chin, and then unbuttoning the collar, fingers on each button of his shirt, his eyes steadily on her.

"Slower, please," she asked, politely, bending her knee against the door, her fingers tapping the beat on her knee.

He tossed the tie towards his desk then, bent his head slightly as his hand went to the cuff at his wrist, one after the other, as he carefully unbuttoned it, looking down as he tugged at the tail of his shirt pulling it free.

Skye cleared her throat and his blue eyes flickered up to hers, the hint of a smile on his mouth to see one of her hands unbuttoning her linen shirt, and the lace of her bra peeking out, as her fingers slid over it. She raised her finger and motioned for him to turn around.

He obeyed, with a little bit of a sigh, and stopped with his back to her.

> You don't own me, don't tie me down 'cause i'd never stay

Then he yanked neatly at the shirt sleeves to pull it down his arms as he held it out away from him with a hand.

"You can let it go," she instructed, as the song picked up a little, as she dragged her eyes over his frame. "And the t-shirt, too. If you don't mind?"

He dropped the dress shirt to the floor and his hands went over his back as he gripped the shirt, pulled it up, turning his profile towards her as she looked over the muscles across his back, the smaller scar there that matched the one over his heart.

> So just let me be myself  
>  That's all I ask of you

She walked toward him and ran her fingers along the lines of his shoulders as he leaned back into her, sighing when her lips pressed against the back of his neck, feeling her hands at the dip at the base of his spine.

"That was fun," she said, standing on her toes to talk into his ear. "Frustrating?"

"No," he said. "Yes," he said, laughing at himself a little, as her hands slid around to his chest.

"I never thought you'd go along with it," she grinned, kissing the side of his neck.

"That makes two of us," he said, breathing in as one of her hands drew down the hair along his chest to his stomach.

His head turned over his shoulder to see her, then find her mouth and she kissed away a moan as her hand palmed the front of his trousers.

"Guess I should help with rest," she said. "Since we're being unprofessional together."

She loosed the button to his trousers after a little work, and he took her hand in his and then slid them together beneath the waist of his pants.

It was getting to be too much and not quite enough, so he turned around and grabbed her shoulders, kissing her neck, working the rest of the buttons of her shirt, fingers touching the lace of the bra over her skin.

"Is this one of mine?" he asked suddenly, taking another look at the shirt, wondered when she'd managed to get out of her jeans and boots.

"Yes," she said, slipping the shirt off one shoulder.

He stared at her bare legs below the line of the hem.

"Damn."

The record stopped as they both turned to the player.

"B-Side?" she asked, then ran her hand playfully across his rear before reaching the turntable. "Any requests?"

"Oh, just put on anything, really," he said, and she looked back at him standing there half-naked, impatient, with his arms crossed and aroused.

She slowly flipped the album over and put the needle on, eyeing him from across the room.

"Do you think you can find something to do with this?" she asked, dangling his tie from between her fingers as the music started up again.

He walked towards her and hauled her up against him, then kissed her.

"Next time."

She laughed as he walked her backwards until she was up against his desk.


End file.
